


Dark

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: OCtober Shipping [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Violet is a transman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: OCtober Shipping: Day 3-DarkShip: Dwight Fairfield x Violet Antoinette(this is late and I apologize)





	Dark

If you’d told Violet before coming to the Entity’s realm that he was going to meet  _ the  _ Michael Myers he would have been thrilled, but now that he’s here, and had to fight for his life from sad man the horror fanatic is a little less thrilled by the concept. 

“Thanks Laurie!” 

He’d only just avoided getting a knife to the shoulder thanks to the girl, and he flashes her a thumbs up he’s not sure she even saw, as The Shape is now distracted with her.

He books it away from the two of them, he takes a deep breath trying to think of where to go…   
  


A locker!    
  


Perfect!

Violet doesn’t think about it, opening the door and quickly squishing himself inside of it. It’s tighter than usual…   
  


“V-Violet?” 

  
He jumps. Back smacking into the door of the locker. The whole thing rattles for a moment and he’s afraid he’s about to knock the whole thing over. 

  
“Dwight?”

  
It’s way too dark in the locker for Violet to actually make him out, and even then his head is forcibly tilted up as he tries to make out the larger man. 

  
That would explain the crampedness. In fact, they’re pressed tightly together, chest to chest. 

  
“Hi.” 

  
This is in no way the time or place for Violet to just be cheesy with his boyfriend, after all, they are in the middle of a trial. 

  
“Hi, Violet,” His voice shakes slightly. “Did Michael see you? Did you lead him here?” He loves Violet, but...he’d prefer if they both got out of this trial alive and uninjured. 

“Nu-uh.” 

He leans up on his tippy toes, pressing a surprisingly tame kiss to Dwight’s jaw. Violet doesn’t need to see Dwight’s face to tell he’s bright red. 

They’ve not had a lot of time alone with one another since being brought into the Entity’s realm. Dwight had been gone for a while before Violet himself was taken, and even after being reunited, they were still never exactly alone. Between trials all the survivors are together at the campfire, and even on the rare occasion like today, when they’re both chosen to be in the same trial it’s not as if they should be doing this. 

It’s just a happy accident. A happy accident Violet is more than willing to take advantage of. 

“We should get back out there and help-” 

Dwight’s cut off by a kiss. He’s weak, especially when Violet’s involved. He melts back into the kiss, returning it eagerly. It really has been too long since they’ve been intimate like this…

  
He’s sure the other survivors will be fine, he just wants a couple more minutes of making out with his boyfriend, even if it’s in a weird, dark closet where a killer could come and separate them any minute.


End file.
